plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Citron
Citron is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2, and is the third plant obtained in the Far Future. When planted, it is relatively small. Then, it charges up its attack and gets larger. When fully charged, it will shoot a powerful ball of plasma approximately every 10 seconds that does 40 normal damage shots to a zombie. Almanac Entry Sun cost: 350 Recharge: Fast Citrons shoot powerful balls of plasma. As the owner and primary user of "Vitamin C-U-Later" 20-hour energy shots, Citron is always on and always ready for action. "Let's make this happen!!" Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, Citron gets struck by lightning and shoots a giant glowing light-blue plasma ball that travels down the lane, flinging away most types of zombies and tombstones in that lane. The plasma ball disintegrates upon impact with any robot, mechanized zombie (minus Zombie Bull and Bug Bot Imp), or Gargantuar, dealing 200 damage (125 to Dr. Zomboss, and 300 to Jurassic Gargantuar). Strategies Citron's greatest advantage is its high damage per second capability. Against a single target, Citron can easily outmatch most controllable plants, including Strawburst and Banana Launcher. Thanks to this, Citron is a powerful choice against single high-health targets such as Robo-Cone Zombie and Gargantuar. However, its high cost, slow firing rate, and the inability to control Citron mean that large amounts of zombies will present a great challenge, as it will deal huge amounts of overkill damage and waste its shots. Because of this, Citron should be paired with other crowd-controlling plants like Laser Bean or Fume-shroom, and it should not be used by itself. The Plant Food ability is very similar in many parts to Laser Bean's. The main difference between the two is how they deal with larger, tougher zombies. Laser Bean's Plant Food ability is not stopped by mechanical enemies, effectively making Laser Bean more useful than Citron for crowd control. Conversely, Citron's can instantly kill zombies that Laser Bean's cannot, making Citron ideal against single Gargantuars and Gargantuar Prime, who will release their Imp after passing the 91 normal damage shots mark. Regardless, in levels without tough zombies, the two plant food effects are perfectly interchangeable with no major differences. Citron should be avoided against fast zombies like All-Star Zombie and Surfer Zombie or zombies that block or deflect straight-firing projectiles like Shield Zombie, Jester Zombie, and Excavator Zombie. All-Star Zombies and Surfer Zombies can reach the Citrons quickly and destroy them. Shield Zombie, Jester Zombies, and Excavator Zombies, on the other hand, will nullify the plasma ball. The same does not apply to its Plant Food ability projectile, so Citron can be boosted to deal with these threats should the situation get dire. Do not use Citron on levels with Chicken Wrangler Zombies or Weasel Hoarders, as they release many small, extremely weak yet fast Zombie Chickens and Ice Weasels. Citron is unable to conquer them alone due to its slow attack speed, plus the fact that it can only hit one target at a time. Tips: Avoid using Citrons on levels where tombstones are present as their plasma will hit them, wasting an attack. Also, Tomb Raiser Zombies pose a major threat against Citron in Ancient Egypt as they will continuously create more tombstones while Citron's fire rate is slow and can only destroy one at a time. In the Chinese version, it is recommended to upgrade Citron to level 4, since when it is planted, it has a chance to immediately activate its Plant Food ability. In addition, Sweet Potato can help attract more zombies so Citron could kill them easily. Trivia *If one looks closely at a zombie that has been flung from its Plant Food ability, small bolts of electricity will arc around the zombie. *Before Far Future was released, it was originally going to cost 400 sun, according to an official screenshot released on Tuesday Exclusive prior to the world's release by Electronic Arts. **It was the second Far Future plant to be previewed in Piñata Parties, with the first being Laser Bean. *During Last Stand setup, its animation stops once it is fully charged, possibly due to a bug. Once the level starts, its animation will resume. This also happens in Far Future - Day 15. *Magic Vine's projectile from Plant Food upgrade is a recolored version of the Citron's. *The Puzzle Piece to unlock it shows a fully charged Citron, while the Puzzle Piece to unlock its costume shows an uncharged Citron. *It is one of the several plants that use electricity to attack zombies. Others include Electric Blueberry, Lightning Reed, Magnet-shroom and Electric Currant. *In a Zomboss battle, if there are fully charged Citrons in the lanes the Zombot is in, the Citrons will shoot at the Zombot while it is leaving. **This is similar to Zomboss battles with Spikeweed and Endurian as the will also attack the Zombot as it is leaving if they are close enough. *Citron's big plasma ball while damaging Jurassic Gargantuar is currently the most powerful projectile, dealing 300 normal damage shots. *Citron's plant food ability can destroy multiple big Far Future machines and/or Gargantuars at once if it is activated close enough. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Far Future plants Category:Far Future